


It was never about the battle

by Stewielin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewielin/pseuds/Stewielin
Summary: - Psst, are you awake? - Edmund whispered with his head stuck in the doorway and his hand holding a candle.A little story of a midnight conversation.





	It was never about the battle

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted in on my Tumblr acc, but decided to post it here as well. Hope you'll like this lil story ❤

Peter almost fell asleep when he saw a streak of light that came through the open door.

\- Psst, are you awake? - Edmund whispered with his head stuck in the doorway and his hand holding a candle, the wax dripping on the cold stone floor.

\- Hm? Yeah, I'm not sleeping, come in.. - He struggled to keep his eyes open. - Where are your shoes?! Get in there, quickly! - Peter whispered loudly when he saw his brother entering the room.

Edmund placed the candle on the night stand and got under the huge soft blanket. Such blankets here in the castle reminded him much of England when there was no war, the whole family was united and their father would tell them fascinating bed-time stories.

\- Ouch! Your hands are so cold! - Complained Peter as Edmund unintentionally touched his brothers chest and then he felt how Peter took his arms in his and blew on them slightly. And then quickly let go, looking in another direction as if he did something bad or was confused. Edmund could feel him blush as everything around them was white and dark blue except for the candle.

\- Is something wrong?

\- Well, yes and no. - Edmund tried to sit in the bed. - I'm a little bit worried about tomorrow's battle. I know it's not a big deal..

\- But you already participated in numerous combats and never lost one. - Peter sat too as he wanted to look into his brother's eyes, focusing on the small bits of liquid gold in them that were brought up by the light of the candle.

\- Still, I feel like i lack confidence. I would never admit this to anyone but you, you know that.

\- But why? We had trained together and i never saw you losing it. You fight like a lion. - Peter slightly smiled at this coincidence and so did Edmund. But then he got serious and shy again:

\- I don't know..

\- Tomorrow I'll be right next to you, the whole time, we're going to fight side by side.

\- Promise? - You could've seen stars in his eyes.

\- Of course, Ed.

They sat close to each other for a little while, silence was around them like a fresh air. As it wasn't awkward, just calming. Perhaps each one had things in mind that they wouldn't confess.

After a few more minutes of stillness Edmund said:

\- Thank you for making that promise cause actually.. - He bit his lip and looked away. - I'm afraid of loosing you during the battle.

\- W-what? - Peter suddenly felt that there was something more than just a simple fear of loosing a family member and he could feel strange warmth within.

They looked each other in the eyes as Peters confused question was left between them unanswered, just hanging. He reached his arm out and fixed Edmunds hair behind his ear. He could see his eyes enlarge in surprise, but then there was a glimpse of fear, just a tiny thought. And Edmund drew forward, taking his brother by his firm chin and kissing him abruptly on the lips. Peter didn't pool back, placing his hands on Edmund's velvet, porcelain cheeks, he made their kiss deeper. Edmund thought that he would never forget the softness of Peter's lips, if that was a one time thing.

\- It never was about feeling insecure before the battle, was it?

\- I feel stupid now.

\- It's alright. - Peter placed a small peck on his nose.

\- But you'll keep your promise, right?

Peter laughed and kissed him again on the lips, placing his hands on the back of his head.

\- I thought you'd never pluck up enough courage to do this. - Peter mumbled through the kiss.

\- Oh shut up, will you? - Edmund felt him smiling.


End file.
